Fly Soup, or The Stoutland Conference
by AnnalovesElsa
Summary: Honey Lemon has feelings for Hiro she can't explain. Hans has come to the future to build a robot to make a place of his own in his original time period, and the place he wants is Arendelle. And Hiro thanks that Elsa and Anna might have answers he seeks. Somehow, all their lives will tie together in a race against space, time, and claims to power.
1. Building a Time Machine

**Fly Soup**

**Author's Note: **

This is a follow-up to my fanfiction "One Hundred Parabolas." The former is set during the movie showing events from Honey Lemon's perspective and her and Hiro's budding relationship. By the time this fic starts, they are going steady.

**Chapter One**

Officer Maconi trooped into his office. He hadn't believed the boy, Hiro Hamada, who had come in and told him that a man in a kabuki mask had stolen his robot inventions, tiny robots that could shape themselves at the controller's will. He did believe now, of course. Professor Callaghan had been arrested, while his daughter was in intensive care with a full chance of recovery.

He relapsed into silence then looked over some files. The phone rang and he answered it, dipping a doughnut in a jar of chocolate on his desk.

On his wall was a wanted poster for a man with red hair who was called suspect 3380-1. He had been seen near a bank after it was robbed of two billion dollars from Cray's account. To Cray two billion dollars was nothing but that money had been intended for a charity and was locked off to be taken to said charity when the collector arrived the next day.

Cray came out of an office meeting and paid the charity collector but was still upset about the cash that had been stolen. Security cameras caught the redheaded man, who was also wanted in Malibu Kariya or Los Angeyatomi. In fact, there wasn't a town in a 500-mile radius in which he wasn't wanted. And no one knew his bleedin' name. All they had were pictures of him, no public profile, no Social Security number. It was enough to drive Officer Maconi mad.

Across town, Baymax had just come out of its battery charging case, activated by Honey Lemon accidently stabbing her eye with an eye dropper.

"Hello, I am Baymax. I am your personal health care official. On a scale of one to ten…"

"It's not me you should be worrying about, Baymax," said Honey Lemon. "It's Hiro."

"Hiro? What is the trouble?" the robot asked the fourteen-year-old boy in the corner.

"I was just remembering…" Hiro said, looking up despondently. "One day Tadahashi and I were talking about osome Norwegian princesses he had to research for a history class at San Fransokyo University."

"Yeah, there's a mandatory history class for all freshmen," Honey Lemon said, putting salve on her eye.

"I could've taken care of that," Baymax said.

"Yeah, I know you could have, but you need to focus on Hiro right now."

"I'm perfectly equipped to take care of everyone's health care needs."

"Just focus on Hiro," Honey Lemon said. Then she turned to the boy. "So you were saying?"

"The Norwegian princesses…their names were Elsa and Anna. They lived in the kingdom of Arendelle. Tadahasi found them interesting because…their parents were dead like ours. Though from his research they died when Anna was fifteen and her older sister eighteen. Still…he, well…"

And here Hiro blushed a deep scarlet.

"You are feeling an extreme hormonal upsurge common in teenagers especially pertaining to the aspect of infatuation."

"Knock it, Baymax," Hiro said, trying to indicate with his eyes t hat he didn't wait that phrase to be uttered in Honey Lemon's presence.

"It's all right, Hiro," Honey Lemon said, sounding too happy for it to be believable and keeping her teeth tight together in a smile. "It's all right for you to have a crush on a girl from two hundred and fifty years ago in a faraway continent."

"No, no, Aiko. You don't understand…"

"I understand perfectly, Hiro. And I have…a thing to go to."

"Honey, wait!" Hiro said, standing up.

"It's best you not talk to her while she's feeling this way," Baymax said as they heard Honey Lemon dashing down the stairs toward the café where Hiro's Aunt Cass worked.

"Someone's got to confront her," Hiro said. "The others will notice if Honey isn't speaking to me."

"I'll go see what I can do," Baymax said. He leapt out of Hiro's window, knowing that going through the café would only terrify Hiro's aunt and any probable customers who might be down there taking a gander at the moment.

"Be careful Baymax," Hiro said quietly as he booted up his computer. "And now time to make the time-travel engine fully functional. The space transporter is tough but if I just look at it from another angle…" Hiro turned his head upside down and gazed under his arm at the wall. There was a poster there of a teleportation device from a science fiction movie. "That calibrator wouldn't actually do it but maybe if I tried a lithium alloy with carbon and nitrogen and wolfium…nah, that would make it explode. Come on, Hiro. Think, think, think. Oh, I've got it! I'll just…"

And he went straight to work, moving pieces on his computer model.

Outside, Baymax landed before Honey Lemon, his wings outspread. She was weeping and ran into him, not looking through the curtain of tears shrouding her eyes to see him.

He then applied his synthetic hands with healing fibers to her arms to eradicate the pain she was likely experiencing then. Having done that, he held out a handkerchief.

"Thanks Baymax," Honey Lemon said, wiping her eyes with the handkerchief.

"I can heal you of your physical pain," the robot said. "But I can only use traditional remedies for emotional pain. And the kind you are suffering from now seems like a 9.0 to me."

"I'm fine," Honey Lemon said. "Really I am."

"You have feelings for Hiro?"

"No, I don't! He's fourteen, I'm twenty. It would never work out."

"Age shouldn't matter when it comes to love."

"You're a robot. You don't know anything about it."

"No, I don't," Baymax said. "But I know that you feel something strongly, and a part of that has to do with how glad you are when around Hiro. Because you are happy around him. I mean, I can feel a level of happiness when you're in the whole group, but it's only a 7.0 on the happiness scale. When it's just you and Hiro, it ranges from an 8.6 to a 9.4."

"Oh come on. I've never been _that _happy around Hiro."

"Yeah, once. You nearly made it to 9.5 then, though having watched other people, I think an actual 9.5 for you would require your and Hiro's lips to touch. Everything past that would require more intimacy."

"Shut up, Baymax. Hiro is obsessed with a girl who is long dead and buried! He won't ever want me!"

"Maybe he knows that she's beyond his grasp. Or perhaps the reason he's thinking of her has nothing to do with infatuation. Perhaps you should seek deeper."

Baymax placed a hand over her heard, then rose into the air toward Hiro's window. Honey Lemon watched his flight. She felt confused, which was a thing she wasn't used to. Of course, liking a boy who was six years younger than her was baffling enough. Sometimes she wondered if she was imposing her feelings for Tadahashi on Hiro. But that couldn't be it. Could it?


	2. Hans' Recording

**Fly Soup, or The Stoutland Chronicles**

**Chapter Two**

**A redheaded gentleman with prominent sideburns presses a button on the top of a tape recorder and is happy to hear his own voice playing back to him.**

_My name is Hans._

_I have come to visit mankind's future through a device I stole from the boy in the purple suit, who calls himself Hiro. _

_He went back in time to find answers, and I went forward in time to seek a pathway to find my own place._

_What Hiro does not know is that the only person who can defeat me is someone who is madly in love with Anna. I am trying to get my forces together so that even a lover of Anna will not defeat me. Unfortunately at this point that is my one weakness._

_I record this on the tape so that I can remind myself of my purpose. I must find a way to counter a paramour of Anna's. One thing I know is that it is doubtful such a one can be found at Arendelle. Oh, that blond fellow Kristoff loves her, but he is no match for me. Hiro is a match for me, but he does not love Anna._

_Even more to the point, HIro is in love with another girl. A bleedin' college student who is a member of his superhero team. I think she is very attractive and if I could change her personality, I'd attempt to woo her. I'm working on an elixir that do just that. Yes, Hiro. Honey Lemon is going to be my girlfriend, and eventual wife. But you won't like what I'm going to do with her, to persuade her to such a position._

_Of course, it would be very bad if Hiro heard this recording, but I doubt he's going to. He's back in 1846, shortly after I got imprisoned in the Southern Isles for my attempt in capturing Arendelle. My wicked brothers, you know…_

_Hiro loved his brother, just as Anna loves Elsa. Well, not just as, I think that Anna and Elsa have a relationship that allowed them to defeat me only because of how much they cared for one another…if either Elsa or Anna had been removed from the equation early on, Arendelle would be mine already. But no, I've got to fight for it. Rest assured, though, that I will be fighting with Honey Lemon on my side. I'd try to go after Gogo as well But she would have to submit to the Overlord Hans and his Lady, Honey Lemon, and she doesn't seem the type to do that._

_And the best part is, Hiro does not know he must fall in love with Anna to defeat me. Even if he finds out, he can't force himself to love her. It has to be genuine. _

_And being in love with Honey Lemon will stop him from managing it even if he does fall in love with Anna. Unless he is madly, insanely head over heels for that darling redhead, and whom no other girl can mean as much to him, I will triumph. So I think there's a good chance that he will not prevail against me, since even though there's a good chance he can fall in love with Anna if he spends time with her, the one thing he cannot do is fall out of love with Honey Lemon. She's his soulmate, and you can't stop yourself from loving your soulmate._

_Not that I have a soulmater…thankfully I am spared from that stigma. It's me alone. And Honey Lemon's beauty. Together we shall rule everything. _

_Of course, she won't be herself when she's dominating, but so what? If I could have used this personality transfusion elixir on Anna, I would have. Most of my frustration would have been quelled with this elixir. But I didn't know Anna was a threat then. I underestimated her, but you can rest assured that I won't underestimate her again. Though this time, she needs a Hiro to save her and her precious sister, and unfortunately, it's not possible for him to do so, thanks to my sweet (and future) Honey._

END OF RECORDING, TAPE CONCLUDES.


	3. One of Hiro's Memories

**Fly Soup, or the Stoutland Chronicles**

**Chapter Three**

"_You're really coming along well on your project," Tadashi said. "I think You should really spend some time with Honey Lemon, play a board game or something together, to celebrate. You know, one on one with a future fellow pupil at San Fransokyo University. I think you'd enjoy it."_

"_Yeah, me spending time with your Hispanic girlfriend would go over quite well."_

"_She's not my girlfriend."_

"_She would be if you'd go out with her, I think."_

"_I'm not ready to ask her anywhere. She's my friend."_

"_She could ask you," Hiro said, punching in a final formula on his computer keyboard._

"_I wish she would, it's be a lot easier for me," Tadashi said. _

"_I wouldn't have thought you'd be afraid of rejection, bro."_

"_After Abigail? What can you expect? The worst thing would be if Honey Lemon and I started dating and then began fighting. It would make things tense in the nerd lab if we broke up."_

"_Which is why you're obsessed with a pair of Norwegian princesses."_

"_Hey, you know that Anna would take you," Tadashi said, rumpling Hiro's hair. "She'd fall in love with you two seconds flat. And Elsa, well…at least a girl who is long dead can't reject me."_

"_No, she can't. And neither can Vanellope Von Schweets."_

"_Oh come on, Hiro. I haven't played _Sugar Rush: Teenage Racers _since I was your age. And Elsa is a ton more attractive than Vanellope. Especially given that everyone first knew Vanellope as an eight-year-old."_

"_So you with Elsa, and I with Anna."_

"_Yes, that's exactly how it would happen, if time-travel was ever invented."_

"_Yeah, like that would ever happen."_

"_It could, with that big brain of yours."_

"_I doubt I would ever need to make time-travel an actuality."_

"_If your date with Honey Lemon doesn't go well, you might," Tadashi said._

"_I don't have a date with her."_

"_You're playing a board game with her. That's a date."_

"_I never agreed to—" Hiro began, but his computer beeped to let him know he had an e-mail._

_Tadashi read the e-mail over Hiro's shoulder. It was from Honey Lemon, asking if he'd play _Fix-It Felix Hammerworks _with her._

"_I always did love that game," Hiro said. "Never gets old."_

"_Then play it with her. A girl can make board games ten times more fun. Especially one as breathtaking as Honey Lemon."_

"_She's not Elsa."_

"_No, nor Anna for you. But until some genius invents time-travel, you're stuck with girls in the present."_

"_All right, I'll play that game with Honey Lemon. Though what will you be doing while that is going on, bro? I notice she doesn't say you're going to be there."_

"_I've got a date with a Norwegian princess," Tadashi said, cryptically. He placed his motorcycle helmet on his head, and was out the door in a flash._

"_Must be going to a historical convention to dance with a cosplayer," Hiro said, though Tadashi hadn't taken any costumes with him. He assumed they would be provided by the convention._

_He went to Google Plus Max to search for the nerd convention he was sure Tadashi had headed to. Sure enough, there was one in San Fransokyo scheduled for that day. The sponsor's page showed a guy dressed as Napoleon Bonaparte getting ready to lock lips with a rather buxom Pocahontas._

"_Weird. Only nerds cosplay as historical figures," Hiro muttered to himself. "And Tadashi is going to go kiss a girl dressed like Elsa, while I'm expected to girlsit Honey Lemon. If he likes her so much, why doesn't he ask her out instead of harping over a long dead queen of Norway?"_

_He let his thoughts wander for a bit, before deciding to test his microbots more before Honey Lemon came to the café, for that's where Honey wanted to play the game…it would be weird with Aunt Cass hanging around, but it would help Hiro think of it as a friend thing and not a boy-girl thing…_


	4. Time Traveling Tadashi

**Fly Soup, or the Stoutland Chronicles**

**Chapter Four**

Tadashi was not going to a cosplay convention. There were historical cons of course…but he didn't need to see a girl dressed as Elsa. What he desired was to talk to the actual, living, breathing Elsa. To see firsthand her wonderful relationship with her sister. And most of all, to gain confidence to be…well, courageous enough to ask Honey Lemon out.

Tadashi's form of time-travel had actually been invented by his first serious girlfriend, Abigail Callaghan. She had planned to test it out by having their three-month anniversary be in Renaissance Italy. But then she volunteered for Project Silent Sparrow and Tadashi lost her ultimately. It made asking Honey out even more of a quandary because not only would he be risking their friendship, but also he couldn't stand to put that much soul into another human being and have them die on him the way Abigail had…

The concept was that you put the time period you wished to be in, as well as the latitude and longitude of your destination. Since Tadashi needed to go to the year 1846 in Arendelle, a kingdom in Norway, he had to put the a date in the year he intended to visit, as well as the coordinates of his destination: 62.00 north and 10.00 degrees east from Greenwich. (At least if you used the system established a long time ago, though some people wanted longitude and latitude to be measured from Australia. Some crazy kooks, in Tadashi's opinion.)

The gadget wouldn't work if you weren't tied up in what Abigail called Time String. "The idea is that you are usually bound in one specific time, one specific place," Abigail had said to him once. "Time String takes you out of the time frame/space frame your body is comfortable with, and warps you through a space/time frame you might find exhilarating and difficult to handle."

"The gadget doesn't work unless you're all tied up?" Tadashi had asked.

"It doesn't. But you need to be sure it's always with you; otherwise someone else might use it to time-travel."

"Great. I think I've got it. Can't wait for our time-travel date," Tadashi said, as he climbed on his motorcycle, placing the helmet on his head and buckling it.

After that he never saw Abigail. But she did show him the rope. And he knew where she kept the gadget for which you picked time coordinates.

But…you couldn't get the rope around yourself—someone else had to do it. Abigail had demonstrated this briefly by showing how she tossed the rope into the air and let it fall back down on her, She had the gadget set and activated, but it wouldn't do a thing. Then she had Tadashi put it on her…("You don't have to tie me up, just throw it in my direction and it'll work on its own," she said, seeing frustration in his face at the thought of binding his darling.) That time she did vanish, and came back a few moments later.

Tadashi didn't have Abigail here to throw it at him. (She had explained that to get rope on each other when they went on their date, the easiest way would be to toss it at one another, though if that missed one of them while the other was ensnared, the way around that predicament would be to have the free individual lay on the ground while the one who was bound tossed the rope down on them, sure to not miss with such an easy target.)

He had n o one here, for he wasn't ready to tell Hiro about this. Except…well, there was one who could toss the rope at him without the secret of time-travel getting out. Well, to be honest he hadn't time-traveled himself before. But he was sure it could be done, having witnessed Abigail disappear like that…

He rode on his motorcycle in the direction of the Nerd Lab at his university. Once he got into his workroom, he jabbed his finger in a door. "Ow."

A blue light appeared and a white marshmallow-y robot leapt out of its case. "Hello, Tadashi. You seem to be suffering from a pain in the index digit of your left hand. I think a Band-Aid and a bit of rest will heal it just right, though the Band-Aid's true purpose is to prevent infection. Of course I'll have to apply baxetraxin to enforce the shield."

"Of course," Tadashi said as Baymax sprayed his finger and wrapped a bandage around it.

"I'm sure things are going well with you, Tadashi?"

"Well…enough. But I need you to do something for me Baymax."

"Sure, Tadashi. What is it?"

"See that rope there? I need you to toss it at me."

"This one?" Baymax asked, lifting up a coil near the desk.

"Yes. Now just throw it in my direction."

Baymax did so. Now Tadashi was bound.

"I fail to see how tying you up makes me a better health care companion."

"Baymax, I know. Just uh, hand me those headsets over there. The virtual reality ones."

"Getting tied up with string, and wanting to take VR headsets with you. Perhaps I should scan you to see how you are feeling."

"I'm fine, good, peachy. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Where are you going, Tadashi?"

"Away," said the young man, Tucking the headsets under each of his arms. "Now hand me the device over there."

Baymax brought over the gadget with a future time written on it. As soon as it passed into Tadashi's hands, he felt the present time slipping as he fell into an abyss which would end in landing in the past…the year 1846 for which he had set to arrive…

He found himself in a cobbled street in springtime. The air was somewhat cool but not too much and he could see flowers beginning to blossom. He was gazing around in fascination at a lone tree when someone ran right into him, causing him to topple over and drop the headsets.

"Oh, sorry," said the voice. He gazed upon the beauty of the girl who had smashed into him. She had auburn hair in pigtails, and yet they looked right on her, even though she was ninetee-year-old.

"Hello, Anna," he said.

"How do you know m name?" the girl asked, confused.

"Er, I heard of you from Rapunzel. Your cousin," Tadashi said. Then he realized he was speaking in English. He could understand Anna but he had to think to get his Norwegian focused, and even then he wasn't sure he had said what he wanted to as fluently as he intended.

(Tadashi had an implant in his brain which allowed him to speak any modern language even as far back as around the seventeenth or eighteenth centuries. Older that that there wasn't a chip for, though Abigail had been working on one. In fact Abigail had made the one Tadashi had, which was more advanced than most and took into account specific dialects. However, it was only perfect as a translator, it didn't communicate to your brain exactly how to phrase words in a language you hadn't naturally learned. Which was why Tadashi couldn't guarantee that what he said to Anna was exactly what he intended to say."

Anna smiled in a way that made Tadashi certain his words hadn't come out right. "Oh, you know Rapunzel. That explains a lot of things. Though er, what are those?" she asked, pointing to the virtual reality headsets.

"Er, they're gifts for Queen Elsa of Arendelle," said Tadashi, in his best Norwegian. "Well, technically one is for her, and one for you. Rapunzel thought you'd find them interesting."

"They do look pretty magnificent," Anna said, examining one. The thought entered Tadashi's head that he didn't know where the Time String was, when he felt it in his pocket. He also found the gadget that would help him get home.

"Nice contraption. What do you do with it?" Anna asked, shaking the headset.

Oh, uh, you wear it," said Tadashi. "And it takes you to a special place, where you can live in another world briefly."

"Wow, that sounds neat. Elsa could probably use some cheering up anyway."

Anna led Tadashi through the courtyard. She spotted a woman and called out to her. "Gerda, do you know where Elsa is? This friend of Rapunzel's has just arrived here from Corona, I guess."

"Elsa's in a meeting with an ambassador from Dun'Broch," said Gerda. "A girl who claims to be a descendant from the legendary princess Merida is also in there. And after that she has the council with some representatives from Weasel Town who want to reopen negotiations and trade relations with us. And after that there's the banquet, and the preparations for tomorrow's feast…and then some talk of the Spring Festival…the first spring in which the gates will have been open in fifteen years."

"Well, that certainly leaves little time to talk with her today," Anna sighed. "Well, at least I'll get to show this boy the sights. Uh, what did you say your name was?"

"It's Tadashi."

"Tadashi, then."

Gerda left then and Anna led Tadashi into the castle. She showed him some suits of armor, and a long winding staircase. Then she took him into a room full of paintings and named the artists as well as telling him how her parents acquired the pieces, though she was too young to have r4emebmered this, as she informed Tadashi. "Elsa isn't too young for a couple of them but Kai and Gerda are our biggest sources of information concerning that. Er, most reliable, that's what I meant to say…most reliable."

"Nice," Tadashi said.

Anna pointed to a painting where a woman in a peach-colored dress swung upward in the air, a divan directly beneath the work of art. "And that one is called—"

"_The Swing _by Jean Fragonard."

"How did you know that?" Anna asked, eyebrows raised.

"Er, I have taken classes on art history," Tadashi said sheepishly.

"Oh, a university man. Fairly few people have that kind of education. Sorry to have to put it like that."

"Nah, it's true," he said. "Perhaps I'm very lucky. Anyway, great painting."

Just then the door burst open and a snowman about a foot and a half high waltzed in. "Oh, Anna, glad I found you. The chef wants you to try a new recipe of chocolate éclairs s he found in the attic. Said that the scullery maid Sydney found the recipe."

"All right, I'll go there," Anna said. "Perhaps you'd like to join me, Tadashi?"

"Sure, I love chocolate."

Tadashi tucked the other virtual reality headset under his arm. Then he followed Anna and the snowman out.

"I do wish that Elsa wasn't busy at the moment," Anna commented. "She'd love to try the products of a new chocolate recipe."

"Oh, ah, I shouldn't talk about that, er…" the snowman started to say.

"What is it?"

"Well, you'll see when we arrive at the dining area."

The snowman wouldn't answer Anna's questions no matter how much she pressed him. Then they entered the space where a table leaned against a wall, with a plate piled a mile high with éclairs.

Anna's lips spread into a grin when she spotted Elsa there, wearing her trademark icy blue dress.

"Elsa! I thought you were talking with the ambassador from Dun'Broch."

"That meeting ended early, so I thought I'd come here," Elsa said. "By the way, this is Claudia," she added, pointing to a redhead nearby.

"Pleased to meet you," said the redhead. "I'm a descendant of Merida."

"Oh really? Descended from Merida? That's so cool," Tadashi said.

"Uh, are you someone I should know?" Elsa asked.

"This is Tadashi, a friend of our cousin Rapunzel," Anna supplied.

"Oh, Rapunzel," Elsa said, waving her hand. "Always wanting us to meet someone or other."

"Look, I better go," said Claudia. "I'm on a tight schedule."

"You'll be at the Spring Festival, won't you?" Elsa asked.

"Aye," said Claudia. "I wouldn't miss it for a pet dragon."

"Take a couple of éclairs, won't you?"

"Don't mind if I do," Claudia said, sliding a couple of chocolate deliciousness out from near the top of the pile. Then she hurried off.

"In Dun'Broch they claim to have spotted dragons nearby," the queen explained, in response to Anna's puzzled expression. "Could be just someone pulling out legs, like Bigfoot sightings or the Loch Ness monster."

Tadashi felt this wasn't a good time to mention that the Loch Ness monster had been created in the future with a platypus egg and genetic engineering, so that the new creature—a monstrosity—had the memories the real Loch Ness monster would've had.

Instead he dropped the virtual reality headsets he was carrying.

"Hey, what are those?" Elsa asked, as she licked some chocolate off her lips.

"Uh, they're an experience I wanted to share with you and Anna. It's like going to a new place without actually leaving your kingdom. Pretty nnifty, I think."

Elsa picked up on of the headsets. "What do you do with it?"

"I asked the same thing," said Anna. "He just said we wear it."

"Well, if that's the case," Elsa said, "I'll put it on now."

"Wait! What if it harms you? We don't know anything about Tadashi, other than the fact that he's a friend of Rapunzel's. And she never mentioned him before so we only have his word to say on that."

"Honestly, Anna, you don't have to mistrust everyone that comes your way. And anyhow, this man isn't Hans."

"No, I suppose you're right," Anna said, reaching for the other headset.

"Actually, I think I'd better put it on," Elsa said. "Just to test it."

"But you're the queen! If it hurts you, then Arendelle will be in peril! " exclaimed Anna, very frightened. "So I should be the one to see if it works."

"No, Anna. If anything happens to you, I will put myself to blame. Let me do this."

Anna and Elsa stared into each other's eyes for a moment, not saying a word. Then Anna nodded.

Elsa donned on the headset. Then, though her face was still visible through the clear headgear, she didn't seem to be looking at Anna or Tadashi.

"What's going on with her?" Anna asked.

"She's on a hill," said Tadashi. "And if you put on the other headset, you'll e with her."

"Okay, I'll do that," Anna said, brining the contraption toward her face.

"Annd pulled it over her head and found herself on a hill beside Elsa.

"Oh, you're here too, Anna. I was just listening to the bees pollinate."

"That's sweet," Anna said. "I like it here."

"Me too."

They watched a heron fly over their heads.

"What a beautiful bird," Anna said.

"Yeah," said Elsa.

They both watched a bluejay and a robin have a chirping contest. And then Anna felt her headset ripped off and found herself back in the dining area.

Anna held her headset in his hands. "Hey, Anna, just thought I'd tell you that Sydney wants to store the éclairs away for later, if you don't mind."

"Sure, let him do that," Ana said, dazed to be back inside the castle and having been yanked away from that peaceful sight with her sister by her reached for the discarded headset and was just about to put it on when Tadashi held her hand. "Wait, I want to tell you about this game people play where I live. It's a game I played with Rapunzel."

"What kind of game? Like chess?"

"Oh no," Tadashi said. "Though Rapunzel is a mighty good chess player. Well, she would be considering all those years she spent locked in a tower. But this game is called tag."

"Tag?"

"Yeah. It's like this. One person is chosen to be it, say me. I chase after you, and when I catch you I tap you on the shoulder and say, 'Tag, you're it.' And then you chase me. It's a lot more fun when there's more than two people playing. With only two you know the person who is It will chase you, but if say, there's five people, the person who is It can chase anyone he or she feels like, which requires more determination not to be caught than a two-player version fo the game would."

"Hmmm, sounds like fun," Anna said. "I should tell Elsa about it."

"Yeah, she'd love it, I'm sure."

"Why don't you come along, too? Then we'd have three people."

"Can't," Tadashi said. "Only brought two headsets." He winked at her. "And besides, you and Elsa have known each other your whole life. And most of hers. You should play it together first."

"Actually, I suppose Rapunzel hasn't told you but…Elsa and I didn't know each other for awhile. You couldn't tell by looking at us now, but just a year ago we were strangers."

Tadashi knew this from studying about Elsa and Anna for his history project. But he certainly didn't' want to creep them out by knowing too much.

"Well, hope you enjoy it," Tadashi said. "Where I live, teenagers get exercise by plaing that game."

He didn't want to tell her that Tag was really a game for kids. Because the types of "games" most people his age played weren't the kind that could keep you fit and healthy. Honey Lemon liked board games but she was an oddity in that regard, though it was one of the charms she had, as far as Tadashi was concerned. Gogo liked racing video games while Fred preferred ones where you played as a dragon. Honey was the only one who ever suggested a board game for them to play after hours of study and work, and Tadashi liked her for it, though that wasn't the only reason…she was cute, intelligent, funny, and her enthusiasm for chemical mixtures was so catchy…Tadashi had to remind himself that if Elsa and Anna likes the headsets, they'd probablybe willing to share girl advice with him, and maybe he'd end up as Honey's eau for some time, she could even be his significant other…

"So I say 'Tag, you're it!' when I catch her?" Anna asked, brining Tadashi back to the present.

"Yeah, that's it," he said, shaking himself inwardly. "Then she chases you and says the same thing when she catches up."

"Seems swell. Well, I'm eager to try it," she said, donning the headset again.

Tadashi had been so busy watching Anna and Elsa, and thinking about Honey Lemon that he didn't notice the redheaded man with sideburns slip a gloved hand in Tadashi's pocket and extract the Time String and time-traveling device that were stored there, nor did he notice said man escape from that room to the next one beyond, waiting for the opportune time to strike…


	5. Instigation of Hans' Plan

**Fly Soup, or the Stoutland Chronicles**

**Chapter Five**

Elsa ran up the slope, chasing her sister in a game Tadashi had taught them called tag. The odd thing was that they weren't in Arendelle at all, or at least didn't seem to be. Tadashi called the simulation before them "virtual reality." He had placed a helmet on Elsa's head after Anna had donned it and proved it to be safe.

"Tag, you're it!" Elsa said, as she caught up with Anna and placed her hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

"This is really a fun game," Anna said. "But don't you get the feeling that it's for someone much younger than us? I'm not sure what it is, but I think Tadashi was just telling us that this was a hot game for teenagers in the future."

"I think he was lying too, but I can't explain why I believe that to be the case."

"Wait, who's that?" Anna asked as a the face of a gorgeous girl appeared behind Elsa. It was not of natural size though, being about four times as big as a usual person's head. Though it wasn't big in the sense of being chubby…for the girl stood up and they could see she was about as thin as Elsa and Anna themselves. However, propotinally her size was around twenty-three or twenty-four feet tall.

Then the girl reached for Anna and lifted her into the air. In another hand she held a pipette, which she raised over Anna's head. Elsa stopped a bottle near the giant girl's feet, which said CARBOLIC ACID MIXED WITH SULFUR DIOXIDE, KEEP AWAY FROM ANOTHER ORGANIC.

"Anna, rip your headset over before it makes contact with your skin!" Elsa shouted.

Anna did so, and she disappeared. Elsa was just about to reach for her own headset when she felt herself being picked up from behind. She found herself resting on the palm of a girl with short black hair, who was blowing bubble gum.

"Honey, I've got one," said the dark-haired girl.

"Great, Gogo. Better tie it to a mushroom or something, so it can't escape"

"Don't you think this experiment might hurt them?" asked the girl called Gogo.

"This one will survive," said the one known as Honey. "I checked her on the readometer, and she doesn't shiver in cold temperatures. It's like she's immune to cold. In fact, I was hoping that she'd jump to the rescue of the other one, but that didn't happen. Unfortunatel."

"What are you doing to me?" Elsa asked, as Gogo held her firm. Elsa attempted squeezing her legs out from between Gogo's fingers but found herself restrained in that endeavor.

Soon Elsa found herself being fastened to a mushroom. And then Gogo got out a giant tube of fingernail polish, about as tall as Elsa herself, and began painting Elsa's dress with a dropper. "Miss Honey likes things that are pink, and your icy-blue dress just won't work here. So that's going to have to be altered."

Elsa had no gloves on, but she sent ice from her fingers to the ligature binding her. But no ice came.

What was going on? Her power never failed her like this before. She could summon ice at will. Well, before Anna showed her how she could control it, ice came whether she wanted it to or not. Now, however, it was at her command. But it wasn't coming, and for the first time in forever, she knew what it meant to be truly, abjectly afraid.

"You're at my mercy," Honey said, the bottommost strands of her hair falling on Elsa's cheeks. "And mine alone."

Meanwhile, Anna pulled her headset off and found herself looking at Tadashi. "Oh, thank goodness. I got out all right."

"What happened" Tadashi asked, his face anxious.

"A girl in a white lab coat and with honey-colored hair and wearing big glasses picked me up," Anna said, forming circles around her eyes with her fingers to indicate spectacles. "She nearly poured something dangerous on me."

"Oh no," Tadashi said. "I was sure I got rid of the bugs. When I made _Headed On_, in the prototype, my friends Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago didn't turn out right in the game. Let me see the headset."

Annd handed it over.

"Yeah, see, this is KYH-98. I mean to give you and your sister the 96 version. I'm sorry."

""It's all right, it's not your fault."

"I hope not. I'd hate to cause you any dismay."

Anna nodded. But at that moment, Elsa's still form crumbled to the earth. She began writhing around, and then was immobile.

"Oops," Tadashi said, fearfully. "I forgot something. This machine can detect a source of cold, and zap it. Also, I doubt you would have encountered Honey in the first place, except that Elsa's low temperatures would've summoned them to the scene."

"Wait, you're saying Elsa is in danger there, and she's the reason we were in trouble?"

"That's it precisely," Tadashi said.

"But you told us it was safe!" Anna said, practically shouting.

"Safe barring that factor. And I didn't remember it. Honest, I didn't." Tadashi held up his hands as if surrendering.

"Okay, I believe you," said Anna. "But the question is how we are going to rescue Elsa."

"I'm afraid that's going to be harder than it sounds," Tadashi said. "We can freeze time in there, but the only one who can make invasive virtual reality coding programs that I know of is my brother, Hiro."

"Get Hiro then," said the princess. "Please."

"Okay, but first we must freeze time for Elsa. Otherwise your sister will be melted in another moment or two."

"How do you Honey hasn't already done it?"

"Because the way I programmed virtual Honey Lemon is that she'd make her prey fret and tempt it before going into the final stage and dissolving them."

"She didn't seem to waste any time with attempting to do that to me," Anna muttered.

"Very likely she thought Elsa would jump forward to save you. She wouldn't have poured acid on you without playing with you first otherwise."

"How does she know so much about Elsa anyway?"

"I'm from the future," Tadashi said. "I know lots of things about both of you. But virtual Honey wasn't meant for your sister specifically. She was meant for other creatures that associate themselves with ice. Like the yeti."

"Like hell she was," said a voice. A man stepped out from behind a citadel. "Hello, Anna."

"Hans! You're supposed to be banned from Arendelle!"

"I got back here using Tadashi's time-apace sphere. Quite useful, I think."

Anna glared at Hans. "Get out of here!" she exclaimed.

"Why? So your boyfriend can have your sister killed? I think I'll stay."

"Anna, listen to me," Tadashi said, seeing her fearful gaze in his direction. "Elsa won't die if your freeze her. Push the red button on her helmet."

"He lies," said Hans. "The red button will kill her. Push the blue button."

"Anna, do you want to trust me, who put your sister in danger accidentally, or him, a man who tried to kill her before your very eyes?"

"Truthfully?" Anna said. "I trust no one but Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, Kai, and Gerda. But…I know when someone has betrayed me and harmed my sister before. And Tadashi has not done that as of yet."

Anna bent down and pressed the red button.

"So you take his side, did you?" Hans said, as Anna watched Elsa turn pale but continue to remain motionless.

"Tadashi at least, has never attempted to gain power through heinous deeds," Anna said, arms folded. "And if you'll excuse me, I have to feel Elsa. She doesn't look right."

She reached for Elsa's arm and leapt back as if from shock. "It's warm," she said. "I don't mean a good side of warm. I mean that her body temperature feels higher than I've ever known it to be. Her natural temperature seemed to be quite low to everyone else's. Somehow her being warm doesn't feel right."

Ana, darling, my old love," said Hans in a smooth voice. "Your sister is warm because you killed her. And you thought I was bad."

"Oh come on. She's not dead," Tadashi said, as Anna looked as if she were going to hurl. "Anna, don't listen to him. Put your ear against Elsa's chest. See if you can feel a heartbeat."

Anna did so, then clenched her hands together. "No heartbeat." She looked sick. "Elsa, please, come out of the trance! Please! I need you!"

She started to lift Elsa's headset. Tadashi stayed her hand.

"I'm sorry, Anna. But if you remove the headset, Elsa will have no way of returning."

"She's dead! I didn't feel a heartbeat!" Anna wailed. She placed her head on Elsa's breast.

Hans tipped an urn over Anna's body. Icy water ran down her back. And in her ears she heard the sound of Elsa screaming, pleading for help, rining incessantly. And she found that she could not move, could only gaze at Elsa through a crystal plate on a table before her. Not to mention that she couldn't move. And as she watched, the virtual Honey raised her foot to bring it down on Elsa's head. And then she saw scorpions digging into Elsa's feet…

"No, no, stop it! Elsa, I would die for you, let me suffer for you! I'll take it instead!"

Tadashi didn't know how Anna was feeling, though he did hear the words, before she went limp.

"What did you do to her, Hans?" Tadashi demanded.

"I made it where she is lost forever, unless your pathetic wimp of a brother comes to rescue her and falls in love with her," said Hans. "But you know I'm about to send you back in time. Without any recollection of being in the past, so you can't warn Hiro what he must do. I just wanted you to see me finish Elsa and Anna off first."

"Next you're gonna say you switched out the headsets, so that the Summers sisters received my dangerous first models, and not the updated ones I intended."

"Yeah, I did that," said Hans. "Good thing you're smart enough to figure it out. I'm going to make Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago look like monsters in Elsa's eyes, and even more importantly, Anna's. If they ever try to come here to rescue them. This way I can ensure that victory will be mine."

"How do you propose to make your plan work if I'm here to stop you?" Tadashi asked.

"You? Stop me? I, Hans, future Archruler of the entire world, stopped by a measley university student from the future who built a robot that would help people? Yeah, right."

"You shouldn't know about Baymax."

"But I do know about Baymax. And I also know how you will die, Tadashi."

"I'm pretty sure I won't be dying for another sixty, seventy years at least."

"Or around two hundred and twenty, depending on your perspective."

"Two-hundred and twenty? I think you mean three-hundred. It's only around two-hundred twenty years from now that I come from, bub."

"Oops, my mistake," Hans sneered. "Now away with you!"

"You can't make me go," said Tadashi.

"Oh, can't I?" Hans said. He tossed a string of yarn around Tadashi's body. "Farewell, friend. When you arrive, you will wake up. For a second you'll think this was all a dream. Then you'll remember that your actual dream took place at a cosplay convention. And all this will be driven from your mind."

"I can get out of here," Tadashi said.

"Sorry, buddy," said Hans. "You made this yourself. Only a taste of your true love, or very, very cold lips, can free you from these bindings. Which for you I think, is Elsa or no one."

"Honey Lemon could've saved me," Tadashi said, struggling against the rope.

"The girl you're too chicken to ask out? I doubt it."

"You'll never get away with this," Tadashi said.

"Funny, a cute redhead girl once told me the same thing. And now she's at my mercy."

Tadashi gaved upon Anna's prostrate form, resting against Elsa's body. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Goodbye, Tadashi," said Hans, laughing maniacally. "Too bad you don't have the makings of a hero. But at least you helped me defeat the Summer sisters. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them deals the finishing blow to Honey Lemon or Gogo."

"No one's going to die in this," Tadashi said. "Except maybe you."

"I won't die. I am an Eternal. But you, Tadashi, loved by Honey Lemon…you shall die first. Just so you know."

Then Hans fastened a gadget to the string near Tadashi's chest. He punched in a plethora of numbers. Tadashi took one final glimpse of Elsa and Anna, two sisters he was sure he had caused so much harm, and felt such remorse wash over him. Why did he think time-traveling was a good plan? Did he really think Elsa would help him gain confidence? And now he had wrecked her and Anna both…forever.


	6. Tadashi's Nightmare

**Fly Soup, or the Stoutland Conference**

**Chapter Six**

Tadashi awoke, breathing heavily. He had just had a nightmare, though the dream had started out so well.

In it, he had gone to a cosplay convention and someone had dressed as Elsa in her icy blue dress. Her blond hair wasn't quite a platinum shade and she had it much curlier than the actual Elsa from the painting he had seen of her, but she was still gorgeous…

Then Honey Lemon had come in a Pocahontas suit (she hadn't died her hair so she was even less convincing than the Elsa girl but she still looked stunning in Native American garments…Tadashi wanted to pick her up and kiss her, but at the same time he didn't want to offend the lass dressed as Elsa.

Then Honey dropped an entire bowl of chip dip on the Elsa cosplayer's head, and glared at Tadashi. A girl wearing her hair in pigtails and having on some raiments seen in pictures of Princess Anna of Arendelle, screeched at Honey that she had just humiliated her sister and the Anna cosplayer would have her revenge…

Then Gogo came in wearing a yellow utu. *Yellow was Gogo's favorite color, the way Honey loved pink.) That was the freakiest thing. She danced around imitating moves of a musical artist known as the Sexy Acrobat, That wasn't something Gogo would ever do in real life, but Tadashi thought it was cute…if he had had a crush on Gogo…

But then Gogo shoved Anna to the ground and began kicking her chins and her knees and her ankles and her chest.

"Gogo, stop!" Tadashi yelled.

"Never! She wants to hurt Honey!"

"No, she doesn't. Please, calm down."

"I will not!" Gogo said, her eyes wild. Then she pulled Tadashi in close, and kissed him.

After that, Renegade Ralph, a character from a first-person shooter version of _Fix-It Felix Jr., _where Felix's grandson came back in time and turned the world of the original game into a nightmarish war zone, came in and fired repeated shots at Honey Lemon. Tadashi ran to defend her when Ralp[h let out a volley of shots at the girl decked as Elsa, and then laughed maniacally. But it didn't sound like Ralph's laugh…it was more like that of a much younger man. And then Tadashi looked at Ralph, who gazed upon Honey Lemon and the Elsa cosplayer's corpses with glee.

Ralph began to metamorphize into a leering man with red hair and prominent sideburns. "You'll never break through, Tadashi. Hiro can, but circumstances say he won't. And I will be the victor."

Then the new man wearing Ralph's garb held up a needle and brought it to Anna's shoulder. "Save her, Tadashi. It's the only way for Hiro to have a chance."

Then the man got a flamethrower and turned it on, tossing it at the place where Tadashi stood. "That is if you can survive being burned to ashes. And while you're being scorched, Anna shall be tormented by the pain I shall inflict on her."

"That's just a girl cosplaying as Anna," Tadashi said. "Sure, her life is valuable, but she's not the real Anna."

"Oh, isn't she?" laughed the man. He forced the girl to raise her head, and now she gazed upon Tadashi, blood streaked across her chin. She looked like all the pictures of Princess Anna of Arendelle that Tadashi had seen, though of course only portraits were readily used back then, the daguerreotype still being a novelty

Tadashi then saw Elsa, who now was screaming because Honey Lemon was pulling her hair and Gogo held a knife between her toes, with a nasty grin on her face.

"No, Gogo, Honey! That's the real Elsa!" Tadashi found himself saying. But he couldn't stop them from torturing her. And in another moment the redheaded gentleman would put Anna to death! Tadashi had no time to lose.

As the man wearing Ralph's workday garb brought his knife in an arc aiming toward Anna's midriff, Tadshi leapt forward and the cold hard steel stuck fast in his heart. Then Hiro was by his side.

"Keep the girls from fighting one another, bro," Tadashi said. "Please."

"Don't die on me, Tadashi!" Hiro said.

"I'm sorry. I must go now. I feel faint."

"Stay with me, Tadashi…"

In his dream, Tadashi closed his eyes. Then he saw a funeral scene, which actually was a double funeral, for both him and Elsa. Anna was weeping, and the redheaded man was near her, and he held up a wedding photo, implying that he had coerced Anna into marrying him.

And Honey and Gogo bore scars on their cheeks, battle scars, wounds from a knife. And Tadashi was certain he knew who threw it.

From this dream he awoke, terrified and frightened. He went to have a bowl of his favorite cereal, Peanut Butter Crunch. By the time he took the last bite, he remembered having a bad dream and that it had something to do with cosplaying, but he couldn't have told you the details of the dream.

Hiro came down to the café. "Eating cereal again? Aunt Cass won't be pleased."

"I don't have anything against cereal," Aunt Cass said, entering the room. Unless you're using strawberry milk. Then I'd go bonkers."

"My milk is white, not pink," Tadashi said.

"Okay, good. And Hiro, I'm sure your project is coming along great?"

"Oh yeah, it's done," Hiro said. "I put the finishing touches on it last night."

"Great. I'm so proud of you." Aunt Cass pinched his cheeks.

The front door chimed, and a young couple entered. "Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Hanachi! I was so gald to hear of your successful wedding."

"Yeah, it was grand," said the young woman, who had yellow blond hair.

"Marvelous," said the man. "You should've been there."

"Let me lead you to a table," Aunt Cass said hospitably.

"Aunt Cass knows how to make friends," Tadashi said as the two brothers watched Aunt Cass wait on the Hanachis.

"Or keep customers," said HIro, grabbing a box of cornflakes for himself.

"Hey, whose the hypocrite eating cereal now?"

"If you're allowed to eat cereal, so am I, bro," Hiro said as he fished a carton of milk out of the refrigerator and poured his bowl.

"Suit yourself. Though tonight is when you're scheduled to play that board game with Honey Lemon. Don't forget."

"Oh gee, was that tonight?" Hiro said, "It quite slipped my mind."

"My prettiest friend asked you out and it _slipped your mind_?"

"If you think she's so pretty, why don't you ask her out then?"

"And jeaopardize our friendship? Nah,d oesn't sound like fun."

"Oh bro, see…if she plays a board game with me, it's because she really wants to play it with you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, she doesn't know me, for starters."

"That's the point," said Tadashi. "None of them really know you yet. So I thought you'd get to spend time alone with Honey Lemon, then with Gogo, and then we can have a guy's night, just us two, and the other guys from the Nerd Lab want to show you an old arcade…one where the original _Fix-It Felix Jr. _was played."

"You mean Litwack's Arcade?"

"That's the one," said Tadashi. "But until you've spent time with Honey Lemon, you won't be ready for that."

"It's freaky playing a game with a girl I don't even know."

"You've met her. And I'll be there for the first few minutes. I'll have to run shortly after the start of the game, but it's not like I'll be leaving you alone with her from the moment she arrives.

"Well, I do admit she's cute," said Hiro.

"And quite witty."

"I haven't spend enough time with her to determine that. But she did seem quite intelligent."

"Oh, she is. And fun to be around. Honey makes life so much better, you know?"

"Perhaps, but your old girlfriend made you a much cooler person about some things. Not that you aren't super cool, bro, but when you were dating her, you were less opposed to my botfight craze."

"Yeah, I suppose," Tadashi said, chewing on his cereal. The conversation was starting to get into dangerous waters.

"What was her name by the way?"

"Whose?"

"Your ex-girlfriend," Hiro said. "I thnk you said it started with an A."

"Oh yeah. It was Allison."

"Hmmm. I was sure you said it was something else. But Allison's a cute name."

_Hiro must not find out about Abigail, _Tadashi thought. _And hopefully he never discovers the Time String or the gadget which makes time-travel possible."_

Unbidden in his mind came the image of Gogo in a tutu. She was pulling it away from her shoulders. And then he caught a flash of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle. "Help me, Tadashi. Save us. "

"Yes, Tadashi," said Elsa. "Don't fail either Anna or me. Please. We need you."

_What you need…is Hiro_, Tadashi thought.

"And I need you," the Gogo wearing a yellow tutu in his mind said. She leaned in to kiss him.

Then the Honey Lemon in his mind looked hurt, having witnessed the kiss. And he felt an ache in his heart, because Honey was the girl he lovoed, and he felt that Gogo and he could only at most ever be friends, especially given the fact that he knew Gogo much longer than he knew any of the other members in his nerd lab.


	7. Tadashi Remembers

**Fly Soup, or the Stoutland Conference**

**Chapter Seven**

Hiro had just given his presentation, to a standing ovation. Then Alistair Cray attempted to purchase his microbots. Tadashi waited on tenterhooks, afraid Hiro would make the wrong decision, as he had done hitherto. But Hiro didn't sell the microbots. He made both Tadashi, and Professor Callaghan proud, not to mention Aunt Cass.

Fred then convinced Tadashi to try some nachos on a refreshments table. Then Fred went to help hang up a Chinese dragon on the wall, which a pretty cheerleader was taping up. Being the school mascot, he saw the cheerleaders a lot, but they usually rebuffed him.

Then Gogo slinked in beside Tadashi. "Hey, Tad. Your brother did well."

"Thank you," Tadashi said. Then before he knew it, her lips were on his.

He broke away from her, startled. "Gogo, what's got into you? We're just friends!"

Then suddenly Hiro appeared. He looked shell-shocked, and Tadashi didn't know where he came from. "Tadashi, you're alive!"

"Um, yes, I'm alive," Tadashi said. He furrowed his brow. "Where did you come from?"

"I'm from the future," Hiro said. "I menant to go back to the night before you died…"

"I'm not dead, HIro. I'm not going to die. Not for a few decades at least," Tadashi said, grinning.

"Um, I think you did die. The night of my presentation."

"Very funny, Hiro. And nice time-travel ruse. Not sure Is this a game you planned to spring on me?"

"Game? Oh yes. Where's Honey Lemon?"

"Over there," said Gogo, pointing to a far corner of the room. Honey was looking through binoculars, searching for someone.

Hiro seemed to stare at Gogo for too long. She tore away from his gaze.

Then he whispered in Tadashi's ear. "You didn't kiss her yet, did you?"

"Uh, not intentionally," Tadashi said.

Then there was a loud crack and a pair of girls who looked exactly like Princess Anna of Arendelle and Queen Elsa appeared, falling on the ground.

"Uh, Elsa, did it work? Are we…in the future?"

"Hiro, explain!" Tadashi said, hands on his hips.

"Uh, I had to bring them here to save the future?"

"You discovered the Time String?"

"Time String?" Hiro asked. "What's that?"

"Never mind," Tadashi said. "But they shouldn't be here."

"They have to be, if the Gogo clone just kissed you."

"Gogo clone? What are you talking about?"

"Your little brother is having fun with his games," Gogo said, clamping her hand over Hiro's mouth. "Now if you'll excuse us…"

Then both Gogo and HIro disappeared.

Anna and Elsa stood there in the awkward silence.

"Tadashi, I've been looking everywhere for you," Honey Lemon said, coming through the crowd. "Your Aunt Cass is waiting for you to join the celebration party."

"I need to talk to these girls," Tadashi said, indicating Anna and Elsa.

"Oh…" said Honey."Are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Anna squeezed Elsa's hand. "Don't hurt us, witch. My sister has ice powers."

"Ice powers? You mean she knows some means of manipulating ice for things like sculpture and stuff?" said Honey Lemon. "I've always been interested in the chemical balance of ice. Though I wouldn't mind learning ice sculpture from someone like your sister."

"She doesn't seem like the virtual reality version we met," Elsa said to Anna.

"Wait, virtual reality?" Tadashi said. "But…virtual reality didn't exist in the 1840's."

"Don't you remember?" Anna asked. "You gave us the VR headsets."

"I did what?" Tadashi asked. He racked his brains for whenever he had used Time String but was certain he hadn't…though he had a dim memory of using the key Abigail Callaghan had given him which allowed him to enter her apartment so he could retrieve and invention of hers and use it… "Wait, I time-traveled?"

"Yes. Don't you remember?"

"Not at all," Tadashi said.

"Are you sure we can trust Honey Lemon?" Anna asked her sister.

"If Tadashi thinks she's safe, I don't see why we should doubt it."

"I would trust Honey Lemon with my life," Tadashi said.

"Then," said Anna, glancing at Elsa, who nodded at her. "I'm going to trust Honey Lemon with the fate of the world."

Anna kissed Honey Lemon on both her cheeks.

"Why'd you do that?" Honey asked, feeling the spots where Anna's lips had embraced her skin.

"It's what you do in your old country, right?"

"Y-yes…"

Anna handed Honey a duffel bag. "Find Gogo and have her wear this."

"Wasn't Gogo with you guys a second ago? I saw her before I came here."

"She went off somewhere else," said Elsa. "You've got to find her."

Honey saluted and marched off.

"Will someone please tell me what is gong on here?" Tadashi asked.

"When you see Gogo in the garments we have brought, you'll remember."

It was ten minutes before Gogo arrived, with Honey in tow. She was wearing a yellow tutu and did not look happy.

"Tadashi, if this is some kind of joke…"

But Tadashi couldn't respond. Seeing her in that outfit brought back the nightmare, but also the real-time scenario of going back in time, giving Elsa and Anna the virtual reality headsets, and encountering Hans….

"Gogo, I think something sinister is underfoot. Be prepared for the worst," he said.

"Er, I don't know why you're going cuckoo on me, Tad, but I'm changing out of this." And with that, Gogo marched away.

"Do you remember now?" Elsa asked.

"I do," Tadashi said. "Is Hans coming here?"

"Er," Anna said. "We kind of think he already _is _here. Well, not in this building," she said, as Tadashi looked around hastily. "But in this future time. We think he's building an army to take over Arendelle."

"Then we've got to stop him."

"Yes," said Anna. "We do. But you've got to tell Hiro about time-travel first."

"Uh, doesn't he already know about it?" Tadashi asked.

"In a word, no. You must tell him."

"But…I just saw him and he knew about it! Said he got here via time-traveling."

"That was a future Hiro. If that makes any sense."

"About as much as him saying I was dead," Tadashi said. "Quite hogwash."

"Uh, actually, about that—" Anna began, but then both she and Elsa disappeared without a trace. They were standing there once second, and gone the next. Tadashi stared in shock.

"Oh, there you are," said his Aunt Cass. "We've got to go celebrate. And I think your brother is waiting to hear your praise."

"He might be," Tadashi said, barely registering her words. She led him to where the others stood. Gogo seemed exasperated by Tadashi. Hiro looked much happier than he had twenty minutes before. As if when he saw Hiro near the refreshments table he had more experience of life than this HIro.

Aunt Cass announced that they should go to the café. Everyone went except for Tadashi and got into a discussion where Tadashi said how great HIro was doing, that he made the right choices. He was just about to muster up the courage to mention time-travel when fire alarms went off from the building behind them. A woman informed them that Professor Callaghan remained inside. Hiro tried to prevent Tadashi from going, but it was no avail. Tadashi ran into the blazing edifice, dodging around embers in the hunt for the professor, whose life needed to be preserved.


End file.
